Don't do it, Tobey!
by disastermovieguy
Summary: Things aren't getting better to a certain blond boy. Every day at school, he gets bullied. He is getting more detentions and into more robot mishap. He is in constant punishments and lonely. No one likes him and no one ever will. Wordgirl rejecting him and also lacking at school work. Tobey feels that he just wants to disappear...and that's exactly what he's going to do.


**Don't do it tobey.**

**Hello dear readers, it is I! disaster movie guy! I am here with another story I came up with while reading other word girl fan fictions. This might be a little sad, its my first try making a sob story so…**

…**please let me know what you think? : )**

**I really appreceiate it. ( sorry, can't spell : / …**

Its another really bad day for Tobey, it started being like this ever since he entered the new grade and believe me, Tobey seems the only one not happy about it. In fact, the status of trying to get into the good with Wordgirl are starting to become even more …..slim.

Well, lets get something straight here, Tobey is a boy genius and he builds robots ever so fast that stunned some scientists, and you have to give him credit for that. But, the stuff going at school and with word girl aren't getting any better AT ALL.

Lets just say that the blame goes for the bullies at school and Tobey has been bullied several times and it wasn't pretty. Some told him that he was the official geek others told him he was stupid ( which obviously wasn't true ) and then the rest just told him that nobody likes him and no one ever will.

THAT is what really ticked Tobey off because he knew it was true. NOBODY likes him at all, heck not even the teachers. And he pretty sure no one ever will. Except his mom of course. In fact, into the new grade, Tobey felt more hated then ever. He got into more heated arguments with Becky and even Violet.

He got himself into more Robot attacks with the city and every time he did, he felt more evil happy sort of. See, the anger he had due to the situation with school. That he felt like he wanted to destroy some buildings to make him happy. But it wasn't the destroying part no, it was the fact because he saw Wordgirl every time and Tobey loved seeing word girl. Like always.

Tobey thought of he saw Wordgirl more often then perhaps he will feel better but that's just a mere assume -ment.

Anyway, Ofcourse Tobey told about the bullying situation at school and to her mum as well. Once, Tobey and her mum went to the principals office to talk about the bullying situation. Did that solve the bullying problem for Tobey?

Well, it did at first. But he still didn't have any friends at all. Like, that made any things better and then after just a week before the bullying stopped. It came back up again and it was even WORSE than before. Tobey was in double rage!

He almost beat this one kids named Jack but he was able to control his anger. Well, not exactly . He let it all out with a super robot attack that went out for about 2 hours. 2 hours with Wordgirl? Tobey felt happy , but inside, he felt terrible. Knowing he sent some people to the hospital.

His attacked increased more.

Tobey knew he wasn't feeling any better at all. What is he thinking?

Anyway, lets get to Becky, shall we?

Becky once witness one boy calling Tobey names, although she didn't much care because she thought Tobey could somehow take it later on with another robot attack or something. But something inside her felt like she wanted to help because she wondered if something else was going on.

Becky didn't always get into arguments when talking with Tobey. Not at all. Once, Becky tried to ask Tobey if their was a problem with bullying or something. Tobey was surprised that she asked him this but Tobey insisted he was alright.

Becky juuust wanted to make sure if Tobey wasn't getting punched in the face or anything. Cause she didn't like anyone getting hurt at all.

Okay, that's enough with her.

…0.…0.…0.…..0.….0.…..0.….0.…..

Today was a really TERRIBLE day.

First Tobey forgot to do his homework..

Second, he got detention for something he didn't even do. It wasn't his fault. Second, he got bullied during lunch.

Wait, I said second two times? Oops, my bad. I meant Third. Lets move on and forget that little incident.

Okay….um, where was I? Don't help me, I can do this, oh yes! Number four! Heh, almost forgot, that would have been bad right?

Fourth, Tobey had gotten to another argument with Becky. And it wasn't a pretty one either. In fact, he felt like hitting Becky in the face, he almost did it and Becky got a bit scared and decided to end the argument there and left Tobey just standing there, thinking.

Fifth, when the detention ended, he went home and being chased by bullying boys older than him. That never happened before until today!

Tobey managed to fight them off, when they started to attack him. He took off as d=fast as he could and went to his house which seemed more like a mansion than a house, so then why am I saying house? Don't know.

He got greeted with his mum but then she softly gasped as he saw him son for the first time, his clothes seemed rugged and pulled , their was a few rips here and there. His bowtie was missing. His left cheeked was bruised and his hair quite a mess and to mention, his left arm had a bad cut too and was bleeding! Tobey didn't even notice that one.

Tobeys Mum: "Oh my spindle! Tobey! What happened to you?"

Tobey looked up to connect his eyes with his mum. He had a pair of really sad eyes with a cute but very sad smile.

Tobey went in and said nothing.

Tobeys mum went over to him.

Tobey looked around to his mom and saw that she was worried as much as he was.

Tobey: "Th- this is the first time they did this, mum."

His mum placed her hand on her bruised cheek and looked at Tobey.

She placed a kiss on his bruised cheek.

Mum: "I love you Tobey and don't you worry, I will take care of this."

Without further ado, Tobey went upstairs, his eyes on the brink of spilling the liquid. He went into his room and shut the door tight.

He took off his backpack ( which know look a lot older than it should be ) and placed it on the floor and slumped himself onto his bed.

He closed his eyes and started crying. His tears coming down from his eyes and streaking slowly down his cheeks and even to his neck.

Tobey knew where this was going, and the worst part about it, NOBODY cared. This is the first time they did that and Tobey felt super scared of what will become of tomorrow. Then, he focused on word girl…..rejecting him. Okaay, that didn't do anything better at all. The day he had today was a disaster, he was surprised his mother didn't yell at him in anger due to his detention today but he knew that since he experienced an bully attack, she let that go out of her mind and focused on the bullying instead.

Tobey opened his eyes, still crying. He just couldn't take it. He knew everyday it was getting worse. Nobody liked him, he as no friends at all and every time he went out to destroy the city, it didn't turn out to good either. The bullying, his lack of homework and projects and his mum telling him that he should do better. The constant lonely-ness and the constant times he has been grounded. OH! Tobey just couldn't take this anymore!

He JUST couldn't! How could he? Whats going to happen when he grows up? Things might get EVEN MORE WORSE. Things aren't going to end well.

Tobey turned over and put his pillow on his head as he cried ever so hard. This is too much stress. Tobey knew that he just didn't belong anymore. He felt like that no one would ever care for him.

So why even bother carrying out in life anymore? He knew he could never get Wordgirl anymore, so why even bother! Answer: He wouldn't! Tobey's feelings melted away from Wordgirl because he knew he would never see her again.

Tobey felt like he wanted to disappear…..and that's _EXACTLY _what's he is going to do.

**So, yeah. Not really a happy chapter. But I promise that I will get there! : ) Anyway, review? **


End file.
